In internal combustion engines, intake manifolds may be attached to cylinders for providing air or an air/fuel mixture. A throttle body may be connected to the intake manifold to deliver pressure and flow control at the inlet manifold. Airflow is transported from the throttle body into the plenum chamber and then to the cylinder via a number of flow runners.
By way of example, U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2009/0260906 A1 discloses an air intake manifold positioned in close proximity to an air inlet and runners.